


Count Your Blessings

by amusement



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Religion, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusement/pseuds/amusement
Summary: You find yourself lonely and hungry in the backwoods of West Virginia when you stumble across a train station. Some say not to go out in unsafe territory like this, but maybe for you; crossing that bridge could help drown your sorrows.





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I have issues

Swift legs that seemed to have a mind of their own peddled you through the woods faster than anything. You had been running for quite some time, even past the point where you were pretty sure no one could be after you, or had followed you such a long distance. The adrenaline coursed through you as your heart raced and your lungs hurt. You hadn’t eaten in awhile, being preoccupied with other problems was the probable cause. It had been getting harder and harder to find anything, and it seemed like the number of walkers was growing.

Eventually, you stopped your sprint, bending a bit at the knees to catch your breath, you were huffing and puffing like crazy.

You looked at your grubby hands, before instinctively settling them on your growling stomach. Nearby, there seemed to be some sort of shack. You knew you could starve, so there was no point on dwelling what could go wrong, and definitely no way you could pass up the place in favor of more aimless searching.

The shack seemed abandoned. Though it was boarded up, you heard nothing but a familiar whistling of winds and high pitched nature sounds.

Tentatively, you snuck up the stairs with your knees tucked, and eyes peeled wide open. You were nervous, but let yourself be okay with it. It was not a new feeling, but it was a shifted thought process as a result of years being on your own and having to figure it out yourself.

When you opened the door to the building, you immediately snapped your head towards the screeching walkers tied up to a chair in the room. Abandoning your crouched position for a damn near heart attack and scared stature.

The walkers remained stuck together, they looked to be a couple from such close proximity, and they longed for your guts with their arms outstretched. Tape had maneuvered one of both their hands into each others, as well as tons more keeping them immobile. You could also see keys inside one of their pockets. Ones that would probably lead to the door by a checkout window.

After you read the note, you decided not to kill them, feeling that could probably get through without ruining their final wishes to stay together in their reanimation.

Without another thought, you noticed and subsequently grabbed a nearby can that’s aluminum shined with the sun on the windows.

Upon further inspection, the can was long past it’s expiration date. You checked some of the others, but they lead you to the same conclusion. Everything in here was past their due date for sure.

Your hands gripped the sharp edges of a service pharmacy window. You pulled it up a few inches, leaving you enough room to slide your head and squeeze your body through the entrance, though in a rather awkward manner with your ass sticking out before you fell into the room.

Luckily for you, there were no walkers to be found. You got up on your feet again and unlocked the door, so you’d have a way to escape if you needed to. Rummaging around the area, there was nothing but a dirty mattress on the floor, and more of the expired contents. 

The hunger from before had not dissipated, but it was suddenly curbed by a familiar sound of a gun being loaded.

“Stand, slowly…”A mysterious man’s instructions compelled you to comply, not knowing whether death was in the cards tonight.

"Don't yell, don't try anything...

-I won't hurt you" the gravelly voice continued. "If I don't have to..." he half whispered.

"W-what do you want," your voice betrayed your will to appear brave as it wavered with uncertainty.

"I just want food, same as you."

You could feel the trickle of sweat down the back of your stiffening neck. He looked off-putting, the contrasting colors of his blue and brown eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Looking into them made you shiver. 

"The cans...they're all expired," you attempted...unsure how to get out of this. "nothing here is useful"  
The man had kept the gun pointed at you as he backed up a bit. You can hear him heave a small chuckle as he simultaneously closed the door you'd left open earlier, the same one you had done so for convenience to escape.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." the man said as he took a drag from a strange looking type of cigar. 

He started walking towards you, but you were at least semi less scared because his finger wasn't on the trigger, just resting on the barrel instead.

"Please, I don't even know who you are, and I don't want any trouble."

A cloud of smoke permeated your nostrils and made you cough a bit as some billowed into your eyes. The bastard blew smoke in your face.

"Name's Abel, and I am hungry as hell" he replied slyly, as though pointing a likely loaded gun at some random girl was as casual as an introduction.

At his blatant staring, you tensed up incredibly, knowing immediately that this encounter was going to be a malevolent one. Yet, he seemed unphased while he droned on. 

"It's pretty dangerous for you to be out on your own, you got a camp in these here woods?" Abel pried gently. His calm tone of voice contradicting his wolf like presence as he stalked around you. He looked you up and down, then all around. 

"I'm all alone." you said sadly.

Abel stopped his feet at the front of you, gazing into your eyes as if determined to gauge the honesty of your response. Despite it being the truth, he didn't look convinced.

"Ya live close by," he continued approaching you with an interviews' worth of questions, and ones which you didn't want to answer.

"No."

Abel stood with his feet angled wide apart, and his stare fixated on you. Your anxiety level was heightened to panic, and you were rendered helpless to it's accumulation. You'd acquired quite a bit of it as Abel's mismatched eyes examined you vacantly. 

"C'mon now...you wouldn't let a hungry man starve now would ya?"  


"I already told you, I don't have anything." you whisper shouted, shrugging your shoulders slightly to emphasize it, though it was less apparent when you'd had your hands up in surrender.

"You're lyin'," he stated matter-of-factly

Suddenly, Abel grabbed your wrists and slammed you against the nearest wall.

"You're a stupid girl, " he said as his ragged breath hit you hard."sooner or later I'm going to find them, drag you all back to Delta." He managed to lose his sincere tone, crumbling the facade he'd had in place and clearly annoyed at your ambivalence to tell him what he wanted to hear. 

"Please sir, I don't know what you're talking about, just let me go."

You struggled feebly as he pinned you there, his height making him tower over you, and his gender helping him overpower you easily. 

"Listen up kid, I'm gonna take what I want, and go my merry...understand?" He kept you there for a solid moment, and you glanced up in time to see him lick his bottom lip as though he were going to devour you.

In mere moments, he does. Itchy stubble and lips smash into your own lips with the few buck teeth he had clanging against you for a second. He was not so much kissing as he was biting your lips; sticking his gross tongue into your mouth. His tongue dominated yours as he licked the sensitive roof of your mouth, you could taste the flavor of the cigarette on his mouth while he forced you to endure his own dirty culmination of saliva, bacteria, and who knows what else. 

All you could do was squirm until he let up to catch some air. Abel took a cessation of quick breaths, as he grabbed ahold of you and threw you down to land on the grody bedding at the low level of the ground.

Following his swift toss, you felt the debilitating pain of your arm being bent backwards behind you, your face and body pressed to the mattress by Abel's vice grip.

"Y'know, whenever I see someone like you: weak, small afraid, and still alive? Well...bet a lot of folks died to get you here."

When he uttered the word _alive_ , he provided a bitter enunciation, and he twisted your arm painfully whilst you could feel a hard-thick thing pushing against you.

And then it hit you, much to Abel's delight.

He was all too aware of the subtle gasp that escaped your lips when you could feel his erection nudged up against your lower half. An audible laugh escaped him before he spoke up again.

"Can you see-" he began in between his alternating of pressure to your rear "-what I want?"

Abel flipped you over on the bed like you weighed nothing, situating you so that you were facing him. You had turned into his prey.

"Now-I'm gonna take this off real slow," he said.

"Please don't..." you pleaded. Trailing off when you were met with a blunt smack to the thigh. You yelped at the sensation, your body reflexively retracting from the hit.

"Here's what I'll do, I'll take your life right now...that way I'm sure you'll play nice." his hands now dangerously close to reaching up and strangling you.

He looked away from you; down to your heaving chest, and then back up with an eyebrow raised. A smug smile decorating him as he snuck devious hands towards you.  


Abel slipped his hands through the hem of your top, finding your breasts and fondling them with his thick fingers.

"Ugh...ah."

Abel thoroughly enjoyed the discomfort that this brought you, and he continued to play with your tits. Pinching a nipple between his thumb and middle finger, you squealed, arching your neck and back towards his ministrations, but desperately wanting to get away too.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked curiously.

You refused to respond to such a personal inquisition.

"Doesn't matter...I know it'll feel good when I fuck the livin' daylights outta ya."

Abel promptly began to rip your bottoms and panties off your hips, revealing your most intimate area.  


You knew if you tried to kick and scream you would attract the attention of walkers, or be gunned down by Abel right here in this train station. The better half of you yearned to resist his demands as he peeped at your lower half. He slid his dirty hands up and down your thighs, pulling them apart as if to see how much you'd be willing to put up with in each passing second of his ogling.

"Lift your arms toots. This doesn't have to get ugly."

Feeling there was no other choice, you complied, and he feverishly tugged the rest of your clothes off of you. Reaching his hands behind your back, he unclipped your bra for you, allowing it to slip away from your breasts, leaving you completely nude before this scary rapist.

He however, whistled and hollered at the sight of your tits; openly displaying his approval for your ripe body. Even though you were afraid; sweating furiously, and cursing internally at the evil man above you, your nipples stiffened at his mere gaze, and your pussy was wet with fluid that you knew was meant to lubricate you when you were aroused. You shifted and shut your eyes tight at the thought of your own body betraying your mind by preparing to be fucked by a complete sociopath.

There wasn't much time for discomfort, as he resumed his leer. You didn't need to be a genius to realize what was on his mind, but he reveled in watching you balk at him. Still rejecting the fate you were succumbing to with a resentful look on your face. His hands found their way back to your tits, cupping them and squeezing. 

"Mmm, I thought about this as soon as I saw ya. Bent over in that window. You gave me an _extra_ good view."

Continuing his wretched assault, he pressed his large hand against your chest to press you further back against the bedding so that you were laying there before him. He spread your legs again, but this time he pushed them far, forcing your knees apart so they were nearly by your head. 

"No no no no no..."

"I know you want what's on my mind..." Abel spout out to you. 

When you didn't have anything to say, he continued his tangent to further disturb you while he massaged his filthy hands against your trembling body.

"-I know you like what's on my mind..." 

You shook your head "no".

He placed a searching hand on your inner thigh, pulling your lips apart to expose you with his fingers; he laid his curious eyes low to gaze directly at your slick hole. 

"How about I give it a little taste test?" the man retorted seductively.

No part of you wanted this event to take place, but right when the words were about to leave your mouth, you felt the tip of Abel's tongue glide from your entrance-to your clit, probing sharply when he reached the little bud. The sheer silkiness of his pink and wet muscle gliding over was too much for you to take as you forced a hand to your lips. Involuntarily clenching your thighs around his head in approval.

Abel automatically pried your thighs off him to avoid being controlled by you as that was not how he wanted it. This was a power trip as much as it was a relief for his senses.

"Horny little slut. All wet for me..." If it were possible, his gravelly voice had become even more hoarse, and without warning, he drove two of his sizable digits into your opening. 

Your body gripped on to his fingers for purchase, and with Abel's gratuitous silence besides the occasional remark, you were left with anguish between allowing yourself to be immersed by his control, or muster whatever was left in you to fight the incessant plunge of his fingers against something that made it hard for you to breathe. A spot that only made the wetness dripping from your pussy that much more apparent. As if he had a right to feel pride for violating you.

But he did, and which ever choice you made, he simply chuckled low. You could feel his laugh through the hot breath that ghosted between your spread legs as he played you like an instrument. His fingers were long and crooked, snug against your core and he teased you with them. 

"Sto-stop..."

Abel ignored your plight for him to relent, and instead pulled his digits out of your needy pussy, and rolled his tongue in to your core. He demolished you effortlessly with his soft muscle. Again, all you could do was writhe below him like an animal in heat whilst you muffled the noises that bubbled their way out of your throat. How could you possibly make him stop when it overwhelmed your senses like nothing else? A heat erupting from down below while you were filled with his eager taste buds; fingers working alongside this to outline your now prominent clit.

"Uh...ugh...you're lucky," Abel panted out, his stubble and chin soaked with your shiny arousal. Despite the situation, he looked terrifyingly attractive hovering in the middle of your thighs. "Next time I see you, I won't be so _nice_ ," the rotten man reminded you.

The lanky, middling man suddenly stood up; withholding you from your brink to climax and towering over your twitchy form. Your body felt incredible sparks flowing through you every time Abel touched you. Your toes would curl, and his disgusting face only managed to excite you even more. His hands maneuvered the buckle to his belt, and the reality of the situation truly came free-falling down to hit you now.

"I'm gonna make you see stars toots. You'll like it."

He proceeded to pull down his jeans and boxers without shame, but rather: pride. Once you glanced at exactly what he was packing, you understood his ego. 

Abel had a huge cock. He looked to be painfully erect, and the image of that thing fitting inside of you was like a distant nightmare come to life. 

The skeevy fuck read your mind easily, and purred out a rumble of wanton desire as he fisted his cock in his right hand with languid strokes.

"You're my woman now, I'm real sorry to break it to you, but..."

Abel rubbed the plush head of his cock gently against you, making direct contact with your slit, squishing right in between your labia; and providing a strangely gratifying friction to your clit. So much in fact, that Abel's cock was collecting liquid from your dribbling entrance with each sensual swipe of it's length. You were so horny despite yourself, it deeply disconcerted you. This was not helped by the fact he was whispering in your ear now. 

"You can drop the act now little girl-" Abel paused to gather the increasing moisture from your pussy on his hands to show you. "I can tell how this makes you feel."  


He forcibly dipped his wettened fingers into your mouth, curling them to the back of your throat like he did inside you moments earlier. This effectively quieted you and he confidently withdrew his hand. 

"Underneath me...right where you belong." he muttered out.

Clinging on to your last ounce of hope, you shouted only above a weakened whimper "No, please-"

Suddenly, Abel pushed his monstrous cock inside, blood oozed from you, and splished on Abel's hard, long, girthy cock. He was so big it hurt. 

"Oh...Now. That. Is. Heavenly" Abel sighed out in salacity. With his dick worked deep inside of you, the twinge inside of your cunt felt torturous. It was a burst of pain from Abel instantly filling you full of his dick. Whether it be from impatience, maliciousness, or lack of time, his hurrying speed had ripped through you, tearing your hymen.

"Ohhhhh~" 

Tears erupted from your eyes, streaming down your nose and cheeks, but Abel licked them away. He took in every single reaction that you gave him. While looking up, you noticed his grey sweatshirt sagged by his pelvis and his face held nothing but thirst. He wanted to see every part of you as he broke you; every cry in pain as he drank in your knotted form with his heterochromatic eyes.

You panted and whined as the tenderness in your pussy increased with the embarrassment of how reddened and subdued you'd become. A moaning, sobbing; puddle of matter sprawled out beneath a man of little bearing on your life. 

Abel was amassed with his interest for you though, and he started to pump into you with no mercy. An iron grip attached to your hair belonged to his rigorous right hand. He forced you to look up at him and move along with him. His pace was deafening to your ears, as your heart was pounding rapidly in your chest. You couldn't hear anything but the blood pumping to your heart, and the fear inside that caused butterflies to flutter in your stomach. Anxiety washed over your entire being as you shook against each thrust. You grit your teeth to try and bear it.

"Fuckkkk, you've got a tight little cunt," he groaned out in bliss. The compliment dawned on you in a sickeningly doting way.

When you didn't respond, he took it upon himself to fill the silence.

"Look at you, you're a fuckin' mess. You enjoyin' yourself? Cute thing like you bein' fucked by some ugly old man like me?" Abel taunted.

"I...DON'T....ohh~"

"I can feel you...ah.. squeezing me...shit..." he sighed.

And the fact of the matter is, you were. Your cunt clenched around his shaft, noises threatening to come out from how each time he'd pound his prick into you, it would jolt slightly against that special spot in your core. It was sickening to unravel before him like this.

"You're a freak..." you hissed at him. 

He laughed, then coughed quietly into his arm before speaking. "Fine...and you make a better hooker than you would a soldier."

Through everything though, he was still too much, the burning pain of being stretched out to account for a brick-hard cock the size of an Arizona tea can was far more excruciating than it was satisfying.

"It hurts..."

His sadistic smile flared, before it broke as he tilted his head upwards in pleasure from a particularly deep shove of his cock that hit your cervix. Your eyes rolled to the back of your skull from the impact.This time, Abel was undoubtedly right. He had been toying with you all night, and now still playing games with your head by antagonizing you further into insanity. You were his meal to eat, his scraps on the plate to play with. Everything inside you throbbed with a stinging pain of being forcefully penetrated into again and again. Tears had dried, and redried over one another in layers of a sticky sheen on your stained face. 

"You're a good time ya little slut..." Abel's words reverberated in your head, for right after that, Abel moved his hand from the hold on you, and shifted his middle and ring finger to your clit. Massaging his fingers in lazy circles, it was so stimulating that you were caught off guard when he finally began to caress your tiny button down. Abel gently tweaked your pulsing clitoris between two fingers, and rolled it in a way that made everything feel marvelous. 

You mewled out unabashedly, losing all sense of shame as words left without thought. Words akin to "yes" and garbled gibberish that resembled the erotic state he was putting you in came flooding out. Abel quickly ceased your high volume by capturing your lips in a rough kiss. Doing so though, only caused you to moan desperately into his mouth, and he disconnected when you did to hear your pitiful noises.

Looking up at him sheepishly, he sped up his rocking to and fro, but lessened his attention on where you wanted it most.

Throngs of pleasure encapsulated the dull pain while gorgeous blue and brown eyes bore into your own. He bore witness to your defiled form as your arousal had a mind of it's own. 

Abel began to focus even more on you when he noticed the words of encouragement leaving your uncontrollable nerves. You hinted for him to touch you again with a faint "please" and a buck of your hips. It was at a point where you couldn't retain control over your body. With this came a new found enthusiasm and smirk from your praise, as he continued to shove his cock into you. The sudden need to see you enjoying his own touch made him unknowingly jerk his hips up; driving his dick deep enough to bump right against your g spot.

"More Abel~" You said with a distinctly sexual voice. You immediately blushed and hid your face with your hands.

"Christ...say that again" Abel moaned out before returning to his harsh speed with slightly more vigor.

"More Abel! Right there! Harder! AH ahh..." 

But this made him slow his movements all together, and you were met with a traumatic change in tone and feeling as Abel expressed his need of dominance and the power he held over you with his rough voice. He surrounded you with sturdy arms on either side of you while he hung his angered expression a mere inches away from your face to look at you head on.  


"If you're gonna be my woman, you'll have to have manners. Beg me for it. Be my subservient little wife like you're supposed to," he huffed like he was depleted of breath from his damaged smoker lungs. "Do that, and you're gonna get your wish."  


You weakly looked up at him for some sort of plea that didn't work. But now you were drenched in your own desire, and felt an aching pull for more when you felt so close to something amazing: when Abel was dismantling you of all rational thought by sliding his cock to rut teasingly against your slippery orifice, you let out a high pitched whine of agony before spewing obscene sin. 

"Pleaseeee Abel...I want... please fuck me harder!~"

"Atta girl..." he soothed, and then the familiar feeling of his digits sending flashes of pure ecstasy through your lithe body returned.

Strain came across Abel's face as he fucked into you at an alarming rate while multitasking his fingertips alternative directions to tease your little pearl. His hip bones were bruising your soft ass cheeks, and your breasts bounced and wriggled so much that they felt tender with pain.

His other hand steadied over the curve of your breast to flick one of your pointed nipples, then up to your neck to grasp it. He held tight to obstruct your airways, making breath as well as logic leave you entirely. He continued to slam inside you repeatedly, leaving nothing unfulfilled. You tried desperately to scream or get out of the chokehold, but were unable to with Abel's attention on you. 

"This body isn't yours, it's mine..." he huffed. "You're my bitch, I'm gonna fill you with my seed: watch it grow inside and make your stomach all full, your tits swollen...because that's what you were meant for. To be **_USED_ :** bred like a fuckin' dog."

Your body suddenly became erratic as Abel let go of your throat out of shock, you bit down on your arm to stop yourself from screaming at the top of your lungs, your whole body was convulsing and writhing in a way that caused you to clamp down on Abel. The combination of his possessiveness, fingertips greedily touching, and the way his dick scraped against your sweet spot caused you to release. You felt yourself squeezing him, and euphoric waves settled in your belly among the animated movements of your constricting entrance.

"Ahhh FUCK...god damn it....ahg...ahh..." Abel growled out. He was going to try and go for longer, but hadn't anticipated the tight embrace of your orgasm rippling against his leaking dick. And with sloppy rams of his pelvis against your now ragdoll-limp body, his cock began to jerk inside of you. You could feel it pulsing and throbbing spurts of liquid, which nearly made you come over the edge again with how utterly fantastic it felt to be stuffed to the brim with his tremendous cock.

There was a warm gush of semen that had been shot deep inside of you, but remnants of his cum trickled out when he removed his bright, pink-headed cock from your abused entrance. Your sheepish hands reflexively moving down to the reddened area did little to hide your fucked raw pussy. Your vaginal walls were coated with a mixture of your own blood, cum, and Abel's ejaculate. 

You hadn't had the heart, or a momentary care in the world for what happened next. All you could really do was count your blessings that he hadn't murdered you by now. But Abel had long since gotten up, recovering his trousers and gun, he looked back with an oddly sympathetic look on his eccentric face, then it quickly turned back to a scowl as he sneered at your wrecked form with his semen dripping out of you.

"You've got good manners: being my own personal cum dumpster." he bragged, and your cheeks burned at the nickname, but with the aftershock effects of what just happened, you felt a whirlwind of emotions at once before you could think of biting back. 

You didn't fully comprehend at first what he was saying as a result of your blissfully stupid pleasure still slowly dying down, just that he wanted you to have a little "souvenir" from this special time with him. You couldn't even get up, but wanted to vomit.

He placed a cut out page of folded cigarette paper on to your battered body and whisked himself towards the door out of this hellhole train station, but not before his obligatory departure statement.

"Thanks for dinner."

After a brief moment of drawing frightened breaths-to wiping the wet tear tracks off your face, you only mustered up the courage to get up from your beaten position to take a look at the mysterious scrap of paper. It's content indicated it to be an excerpt from The Holy Bible. One which stated as follows: 

"As you approach a town to attack it, first offer its people terms for peace. If they accept your terms and open the gates to you, then all the people inside will serve you in forced labor. But if they refuse to make peace and prepare to fight, you must attack the town. When the LORD (your God) hands it over to you, kill every man in the town. But you may keep for yourselves all the women, children, livestock, and other plunder. You may enjoy the spoils of your enemies that the LORD your God has given you."

-Deuteronomy 20:10-14

**Author's Note:**

> -Fixed some spelling and other general errors
> 
> -I have turned on comment moderation for a reason. And quite frankly, I have to say this on here as well. This story is not, and was not ever meant to represent the actual trauma of rape, and it is disingenuous to misinterpret that fact in order to criticize and insult me. Thank you for those who have been open-minded, and tolerated my mess. Lastly, please do seek help if you have been a victim of sexual abuse.


End file.
